


Paid Off

by SincerelySalty



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: MaeIso AU





	

_[_ _Yūma's_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _.]_  
 _(_ _Age_ _: 13)_

   Mom's condition was just getting more awful by the day... I had to do something about it. I set off to the market to do the only thing I could: _steal_ _._

   I slowly walked down the line of stands holding my brother's hand in my left & my sister's in my right. "If we can to this well enough, mommy will stay with us... right?" Yume looked up at me hopefully. I gave a small nod in her direction. "Yes, that is right." Yuzuru stayed silent most of the walk.

   Upon reaching the medical section, I let go of their hands, whispering. "Are you ready?" They both nodded quietly. I handed Yume a sweet bun we had received a while earlier. And that's how it began. I slowly crept away as the plan commenced.

   "Nii-sama gave it to _me_ _,_ so that means it is _mine_ _!_ " Yume said, holding the bun close to her.   
   "Yeah, well that's not very fair!" Yuzuru reached out, attempting to snatch the bun. They had succeeded in making a rather loud scene, catching the attention of the medical manager. He immediately came out to _'_ _hush_ _'_ them. That's when I slipped into the tent.

   I searched around for bottles of painkillers... I had to be quick; the manager was coming back. I finally found them, but only managed to snag one bottle. It was all or nothing. I dashed past the man & grabbed my siblings' hands. Of course, nothing was ever perfect for us. Hence a _'_ _security_ _'_ guard knocked me away from my brother & sister, toppling me over.

   "You gonna pay for that, brat?" He held me down by one of my wrists. "I... _I_ _can't_ _..._ " I began mumbling, "My mom--" I was cut off by a blonde man who yanked the guard's grip from my wrist. He then pulled me up carefully, efficiently finishing my statement. "She's sick, right?" Yume & Yuzuru came running back, clinging to my sides. I nodded sadly in response.

   He picked up the bottle I had dropped & showed it to the manager, who had arrived only moments ago. "I will pay for this, plus two."  
The manager gave him a strange look, inquiring. "Are you sure, sir?" Then, a blonde boy appeared from behind the man. "If he said it, he meant it! Don't question my dad!"

   The manager sighed, leaving & returning with two more bottles of painkillers. "Thank you." The blonde man then turned to me with a smile. "Follow me." It was only early afternoon, so I guess it was fine. Yume & Yuzuru held my hands again as we set off. The blonde boy stuck his tongue out at the manager before catching up. "My name is Hiroto Maehara." He spoke proudly.

  "Yūma Isogai." I nodded revealing my name in return. "These are my siblings, Yume & Yuzuru."

   Hiroto smiled, patting Yume's head. "Aww, they're so cute!" I smiled in return.  
   "Yes, I am very blessed." And eventually we ended up at the _Maehara_ residence. It was pretty nice. His father set the pain killers in the kitchen before turning to us. "Hiroto, can you help this young man make some soup for his mother?"

   The son nodded, grabbing my hand & pulling me around to get ingredients & utensils. His father then told Yume & Yuzuru they could help make sweet buns. We all talked & laughed... For once, we didn't worry as much.

   We finally finished, placing the contents we had made into containers. Hiroto walked us home, each of us adorning a smile. Mom received the soup & much needed medication. We all enjoyed sweet buns... And before we knew it, she was getting better.

However, I soon said farewell to Hiroto. We were moving away so Yume & Yuzuru could have better education. It was sad, but other dreams came true & goals were achieved... I even got a well-paying job!

**~~15** **Years** **Later~~** ****

_[_ _Hiroto_ _'s_ _P_ _._ _O_ _._ _V_ _.]_  
 _(_ _Age_ _: 28)_

   Upon visiting an outside city, father suddenly fell extremely ill. I rushed him to the nearest hospital, which had high quality... _everything_. Unfortunately, when I had received the medical bill, it was _way_ over anything either if us could afford. I tried calling what little family I knew, but they were of no help. I sat beside the bed of my sleeping father, tears streaming quietly down my face, until I fell asleep as well. I ended up sleeping through visiting hours. When I woke up, I was still stressed. I didn't know what to do. I moved my hand  & something fell... A slip of paper. I picked it up & read it. What had been written on it brought me to tears again...  
But this time, they were from relief & _happiness_.

It said: _"_ _All_ _medical_ _bills_ _paid_ _off_ _15_ _years_ _ago_ _by_ _soup_ _, 3_ _bottles_ _of_ _painkillers_ _,_ _and_ _the_ _gift_ _of_ _compassion_ _."_

 

 

_**★⭐Owari⭐★** _


End file.
